The Christmas Ball I
by ClaireMalfoy20
Summary: Harry gives Draco a surprise for Christmas...rating because I'm paranoid
1. Chapter 1

"Why do I have to dress like that?! I'll look girly!" an annoyed Harry walked through the Gryffindor common room trying to escape from an over-excited Hermione who was chasing him with what it seemed to be some kind of suite or costume. That night, Christmas Eve, Hogwarts would be having a costume Yule ball, especially for the seventh years.

"Because I think it suits you, enough. You will try it on, you will love it, you will wear it. Am I clear?" Hermione lifted an eyebrow looking at Harry. The damn child was trying to give the puppy-eyed look! "No Harry, there is no other option in this matter."

"Ron, help me!" Harry turned to his best friend to see if he would save him from the costume. But Ron had a thoughtful look and said:

"Mate, think about this. I hate to say it but, what do you think Malfoy will think of it? He will love it! Don´t you want to surprise him? Even if you're not allowed to be seen together in public I know he would love it" Harry gave him a huge luminous smile. He was right. If he couldn't dance with Draco at the ball, at least he would give him a nice view. Even if he wasn´t a pretty one to look at.

After Hermione and Ron left the common room to make a quick trip to the Library, Harry decided to take a nap before the ball. He lost himself in memories…

_"Potter, can I talk to you?" Harry lifted his head from the floor, looking at Malfoy from his seat in the compartment. The trip to Hogwarts was just starting. The hadn´t even been for five minutes in the train and Malfoy wanted to cause trouble already? But he didn´t look ready to insult, he looked rather serious. _

_"What do you want Malfoy? I´m not in the mood to fight with you." A tired Harry dropped his head again. All he wanted was to take a nap before Hermione and Ron came back from prefect duties. It was their second year as prefects. _

_Harry was having huge troubles trying to hide his blush. He used to be able to fight back with Malfoy because he hated the blonde git. But now, the only thing he was able to do since fifth year was look at him with love. Yes, he was in love with Draco Malfoy and he was having problems hiding it. Hermione had found out a month after he himself discovered his feelings, and they both had told Ron who, after two faints had accepted it and told Harry he would support him in everything. _

_"I didn´t came to fight. I want to talk to you" Harry felt his head being lifted by Draco who grabbed him by his chin. They were looking straight into each other eye: silver and emerald. _

_"Wh-what do you w-want D-Draco?" great, now he was trembling. He was so close to him. Only inches apart from his lips._

_Draco was looking at the green eyed beauty trying to stay still. He was so beautiful, Draco didn't understand why he wasn't dating anyone. Now that the Voldemort threat was gone after the DOM incident, Harry was able to live a normal life. And Draco was sure he had half of the male population in Hogwarts after him. Only one half because he had kicked the other half out of his way. Harry would be his. He would make sure of it. _

_He lifted the boy´s head and he lost himself in those emerald eyes. The looked so innocent and pure, even after the cruelties of the war and the dangers he had faced. He was breathtaking. _

_He felt Harry tremble. Did he fear him? No. the look in his eyes was of confusion. Maybe the words weren't necessary. _

_Harry was expecting an answer when he felt a pair of lips on his. God he was kissing him! Draco-Sex-God-Malfoy was kissing him! Harry could only close his eyes and part his mouth for Draco´s tongue to enter. He felt the blonde exploring every inch of his mouth, nearly reaching his throat in desperation. _

_Draco was in heaven. He had dreamed with kissing Harry many times but the dreams were nothing compared to the real experience. It was perfect. Those pouty lips expecting him and parting as soon as Harry realized what was happening. It was amazing. _

_The need of breath made them end the kiss. They were panting. Harry looked at Draco in confusion. The blonde only smiled at him._

_"Draco, what does this mean? I don´t want to be one more in your list. I wouldn´t stand it. I love you so please, if you are not serious about this, leave." Harry dropped his head. He was sure Draco would leave. Why would he want to be with him in a committed relationship? _

_"I love you too Harry, since last year." Draco cupped Harry´s face in his hands, and leaned him forward for another kiss. He took a seat in the compartment and placed Harry in his lap. He weighed nearly nothing. And he was so…small, maybe 5,3 at most. He didn´t look sixteen by any chance. And Draco was nearly 6´3 being one of the tallest sixth years behind Theodore Nott, Longbottom´s boyfriend. _

_Harry put his tiny hand on Draco´s chest, grabbing his navy blue shirt. He cuddled with the blonde starting to doze off after whispering "I love you Dray"_

_Hermione and Ron came back from the prefect's wagon, only to find Harry sleeping on a snoring Draco Malfoy. What had happened while the two were out?_

_ "Look at them Ron. It looks that Harry wasn´t the only one in love" Ron was having a heart attack. He had agreed on the fact of a possible relationship with the Malfoy heir, but between that and looking at the couple…to only think of his little brother being with that git made his blood boil. He had to send letters to the rest of the Weasley family. There was a need of an investigation. Only if Malfoy came clean from that he would let him date Harry. _

_"Come one. Let´s give them some privacy" Ron closed the compartment door._

_"You are being very calmed about this" Hermione said "What are you thinking?"_

_"As soon as we reach Hogwarts, I´m going to send letters to Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, Dad, Sirius and Remus informing them that we have an investigation to make. If Malfoy pass it, he can date Harry. If not…let's not reach that point yet."_

_"Come on Ron, don't be ridiculous. You know Harry loves him, and he wouldn't love some random guy. You have to trust him in this"_

Harry smiled in his dreams…since he was with Draco he no longer had nightmares…


	2. Chapter 2

When Draco entered the Great hall for the Yule Ball, his expectations were to drink and watch his beautiful Harry from afar, while he glared at the perverts who were eating him with their eyes. The fact that he was a pervert too was circumstantial. He was the boyfriend after all, even if the rest of the world didn´t know that.

He was watching the costumes; there were roman soldiers, greek goddesses, nymphs, trolls, elfs and princes. But he didn´t see Harry anywhere. He had told hid little boyfriend he would be dressed as a prince, but Harry had told him he wanted his costume to be a surprise.

After an hour of looking, he was ready to give up when he saw him.

It was a vision that brought into Draco's mind a particular memory:

_He was walking through the halls doing his prefect duties. He was thinking of Harry. When he had confessed his feelings on the train he didn´t expect Harry to return them. He was so happy. He hugged him and it was like that the little boy; that raven-haired beauty was born to be there. Despite their height difference, he fit perfectly._

_Draco was walking, looking for students walking out of curfew when he saw him. Harry was waiting for him outside the Room of Requirements, with messy hair, flushed cheeks…and a skirt. He was using a Hogwart's uniform…for girls. His cock jumped in excitement._

_"H-Harry, w-what are you wearing" he swallowed hard._

_"Hi Dray. I'm using this because Hermione uses me as a model when she makes arrangements in the girl's uniforms. This is a third year's actually" Harry was blushing a dark red._

_"And what are you doing here out of curfew? Are you waiting for me?"_

_"I-I thought you w-would l-like it"_

_"You know, I'm sorry for Granger, but after what I'm going to do with you, she will have to make this uniform all over again" Harry looked at him with wide green eyes. He picked him up bridal style and entered the Room of Requirements to have sex with his gorgeous boyfriend._

Harry was wearing a costume: a French maid costume.

It was a black dress…a tiny black dress that covered only what was necessary. If you looked on a certain angle, you would see his round and soft arse, covered only by a white thong. His legs were covered in white stockings that reached his upper legs, and black shoes for his little feet.

His hair was the same: reaching his shoulders. But it was more tamable and looked as soft as always.

His tiny hands were covered in white cotton gloves, and they were grabbing the skirt with nervousness. Harry was looking everywhere, surely for him. Draco decided that if he approached him, he wouldn´t have the strength to resist, he would pick him up and kidnap him, taking him away from all the perverts.

Hermione and Ron smirked. The plan was working. Draco was fuming. It was time to let the world know of their relationship. When they had asked Draco why he kept his relationship with Harry as a secret, the tall blonde had told them that it was to protect Harry. But they knew that the wizarding world was in peace now. It was time to let the world know. Draco wouldn't resist to take Harry and kiss him to mark him.

Harry was looking for Draco when someone approached him. Everyone was looking at him in amazement. A big hand touched his shoulder from behind and suddenly he was face-to-chest with Zacharias Smith.

"Can I have this dance cutie?" Harry didn't have time to say no when he was suddenly pulled to the dance floor. Smith had one big hand grabbing his little one, while the other was dangerously near his bottom.

Harry started to pull away from him, when another hand touched his shoulder, taking him away from Smith. He looked up and saw Cormac McLaggen smiling down at him weirdly.

"McLaggen, let me go" McLaggen put a hand on Harry's waist, stopping him from running.

"Come on beautiful. You know you want it" a hand was traveling down his waist. Harry gasped when it squeezed one of his arse cheeks

"McLaggen, you are hurting me" Harry looked at Hermione and Ron begging them to help him. He was really scared.

"McLaggen let him go or I will take points" Hermione was standing behind them very serious.

"Oh come on. He's enjoying it"

"Don't you see he is afraid? Let him go you git!" Ron was red like his hair in fury.

"You don't tell me what to do!" McLaggen squeezed even more his hand on Harry's waist and Harry whimpered in pain. That would leave bruises.

"LET HIM GO YOU ARSEHOLE! NOBODY TOUCHES WHAT IS MINE!"


	3. Chapter 3

**This is the las part fellows! Sorry it took so long to update but college is riving me crazy!**

**Enjoy!**

The Great Hall was completely silent. Everyone was frozen in their costumes. Dumbledore dropped McGonagall, his dance companion. Severus Snape released Remus Lupin from his arms and stopped snogging him. All the looks were on Draco Malfoy, who looked like a knight in shining armor, ready to free the french maid from the claws of the roman god…as odd as that sounded.

"What are you talking about Malfoy?" McLaggen looked surprised. Why would Malfoy be defending his worst enemy?

Harry was trembling. He saw the surprise in McLaggen's eyes and took his chance. He quickly freed himself from his arms and run towards Draco. He throwed himself at his lover's arms crying.

"D-Dray, p-please get me out of h-here" he pleaded sobbing. He didn´t care everyone was looking at them, he just wanted to get out of there, away from McLaggen, Smith and everyone else, directly into Draco's embrace.

"In a minute love. Why don't you go with Hermione and Ron while I deal with these perverts over here" He motioned the rest of the Golden Trio. Hermione and Ron got close to the pair and Ron wrapped his arms around his little friend, picking him up in his arms, his face hidden in his chest. Hermione rubbed Harry's back while glaring at McLaggen and Smith.

Draco rolled back his sleeves in a calming way. He knew everyone was watching him and he would have to be careful. He shot a look at his Godfather and assured him with his eyes it was okay. There was no need to restrain him. Severus nodded and approached Harry with Remus, who took his cub in his arms, for he was bigger than Ron.

"Hush cub, its okay. Draco is going to take care of everything" he said rubbing his godson's back. Harry's sobs were getting quieter and he stopped shaking, although he kept his head hidden in Remus's chest.

"Okay McLaggen, Smith, we will solve this as adults. I want to know why do you think you have the right to molest my precious Harry in that way." Draco was shaking in anger. He was beyond furious.

"Stop right there Malfoy. Nobody knew that little cutie was your boyfriend. How was I supposed to know that?" Smith asked with a smug expression on his face.

"You have to be utterly stupid to think that someone as beautiful as Harry wouldn´t have a boyfriend. It's just that we thought it would be better to keep it a secret. It's none of your business. But, seeing that keeping it a secret is causing problems for my little Harry I will tell all of you: I am Harry's boyfriend, no one can be less than five feet away from him, except for those my Harry considers worthy of being near him. Am I clear?" he glared at the whole Great hall receiving nervous nods in return.

Meanwhile, Harry was getting calmed by Remus and Hermione while Ron and Severus glared at McLaggen and Smith. He thought if he didn't calm Draco someone would be at the end of his wand and that wouldn't be nice to watch. He freed himself from Remus and approached his boyfriend with shaky legs.

"D-Dray, let them. They are not worth your anger. You will get punished because of me" he looked up at the blonde with his bright green eyes wide and shimmering with tears. Draco pulled Harry towards him and hugged him tightly, as if he was trying to shield him from the dangers of the world.

"Harry, these perverts deserve a punishment. If I have to face detention as well, at least it will be because I was defending your honor. Don´t fear for me my love. I love you, and I will always protect you, no matter the cost." Draco leaned down to kiss his little love deeply. Harry put his arms around his neck, caressing his hair. He hugged is waist feeling the fabric of the French maid costume; it would be awesome to remove it later. He had to break the kiss before his erection became too obvious.

"Let's have a deal. You and I will go directly to my Head boy rooms but I will leave these two perverts to professor Snape, and make sure they get a very long detention." Harry beamed at him smiling brightly.

"Professor Snape, I trust you will handle this according to the gravity of the matter." Snape nodded and glared at McLaggen and Smith who were frozen in fear. Everyone knew that Snape's detentions were the worst.

"Let´s go my love. that costume is begging for me to take it away" Draco took Harry in his arms, the brunette hugging his neck while he out his arms in his bum, one leg at each side. He would leave Severus to deal with the perverts. Meanwhile he was going to enjoy the night with hi Harry. Just thinking about Harry removing the costume, letting him see his creamy skin, those pink nipples, made him want to come right there in the hallway.

Harry was enjoying being carried by his boyfriend. He could feels Draco's huge erection against his butt cheeks and smiled. He started to wriggle in the blonde's arms, trying to tell him to hurry.

"Dray" he whispered in Draco's ear making him shiver "Hurry, I need you so badly…" his voice was so needy…

Draco run.

"So, I think I have the perfect detention for you two. Be in my office tomorrow at 9 a.m. sharp. Tonight I'm going to fuck my boyfriend senseless and I don´t have the time to deal with you" without another word Severus took Remus in his arms bridal style and took him to his chambers without looking back.

McLaggen and Smith peed on themselves.


End file.
